This invention relates to an apparatus for stringing multiple threadlines in high speed yarn processing equipment, and more particularly, it relates to apparatus for restringing a threadline by splicing it to one which is running and serves as a carrier through the processing equipment to the vicinity of the windup where the threadlines can be separated and wound into packages.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,435 granted Feb. 4, 1975, of common assignee discloses a method for restringing an unstrung threadline in an apparatus processing multiple, closely spaced threadlines moving at high speed. While this method has proven successful, the yarn handling devices for retrieving the unstrung threadlines have been rather ineffective.